runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadowSlicers
History The ShadowSlicers was found by a player named Fenrir10. He was famous by being the first to reach 99 Summoning, and he had a parade all over RuneScape, known as the Summoning Parade. When it was over, then came the Summoning Parade Aftermath, and players chased him until he went to Ice Plateau. 8 out of the 30 people survived, and ShadowSlicers were born. Entry To enter, you must experience the`same things as Fenrir10 did, which is very hard, but there is another option. You must complete a task they give you. These tasks are usually very simple, for example ("Kill 10 giant rats & go to "Duel Arena". When you go there, however, you will face a much larger competition (if you're level 3, you will fight someone who is level 23). But they are usually dumb and have no tactics, so it is highly recommended to use obstacles. The only person to have made it in is Slithes9, who was level 50, killed a level 70 by the Silthes Disguise. Features The ShadowSlicers usually have 1 or 2 tricks up their sleeve when they do missions. They always use disguises when on missions, and turn their friends chat off. They also have a client that Sccretl invented, called the SSC (ShadowSlicer Client). They have a number of features, including Very Fast World Switch, a Chat Room, a Private Server used to know RuneScape, and a News Page. Techniques Here is a list of all the Techniques they use: Hiding *The Slide: Puts on disguise clothes & teleport. *The S.O.S.: If in a group, they immediately pose as lost newbies. If solo, they pose as a wizard, asking the person for some useless items and teleporting. *Complexes: Very Complex. You have to make swift movements in order to confuse yourself(acting) & the person who is noticing you. You can also do random Emotes. Attack Tactics Disguises A Disguise is when you imitate something. *Cape Swing Disguise: Go around a opponent, confusing them, then attacking. *Lightning Disguise: cast Multiple Spells. *Slash Disguise: Use a Rune Scimitar to "Slash". *Silthes Disguise: Attack and do the "Lightning Disguise", then start shooting spells all over within a Obstacle. Members Note that they all used the Makeover Mage to make them all the same look. This is to avoid for people to easily recognize them. * Fenrir10 * Sccretl * Eclispe8 The other members are too secret to tell, because no-one has never taken a picture/video of them. The Great Discovery While the ShadowSlicers were hanging out in Falabor, someone immediately saw all of them, & recognized one as Fenrir10. People quickly gave chase. Fenrir10 led the people to Ice Plateau, then lots of people died. But 1 level 133 came. Fenrir10 did his long hidden FENRIRtransport, then the level 133 died. Special Blessings Each of the members have a secret move they can do. Fenrir10: FENRIRtrasport: Attract Revenants, then lead to the victim. Note that this is different every time he does this, but he has only done it once, regardless of his pass. Sccretl: Fire's Fear: Shoots a barrage of Ice that can kill a opponent. Eclispe8: Shadow's Arrow: Fires a arrow that causes status conditions on the opponent. And... I think that's all.